For You
by CloudSparKyuYe
Summary: Yesung terpaksa harus bekerja sebagai namja penjual tubuh, itu semua ia lakukan untuk namja yang ia cintai! kyuhyun mengidap penyakit kangker tulang. ditengah perjuangannya untuk bertahan hidup, Kyuhyun merasakan sakit hati karena Yesung berbohong padanya. dan kenyataan tak memperbolehkan mereka bersatu. bagaimana kelanjutannya? KyuSung. OneShoot.


**Title : For You [OneShoot]**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum And Other Cast**

**Gendre : Hurt, Sad, Romance**

**NB : Disini nae makai lagu 'BigBang-Blue' dan 'Avril Lavine-When You're Gone' sebagai pelangkap.**

**Warning : Oneshot kepanjangan, jadi kalo mau baca ambil waktu senggang aja. Katanya panjang bgd (Mungkin)**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Salju turun dengan lebat. Membuat jalanan Seoul menjadi putih. Orang-orang pasti enggan melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari yang dingin ini, memilih untuk tetap berada di bawah selimut tabalnya.

Tetapi itu seolah tak berlaku bagi namja manis ini, pagi bersalju yang seharusnya dingin justru berbalik dengan tubuhnya yang merasakan panas.

"Akh!" namja manis itu mengerang, saat dirasa benda asing menembus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Suasana benar-benar sangat panas di dalam kamar apartemen mewah tampat ia melakukan permainan yang sebenarnya ia benci. Namja itu meremas sprei putih yang ada di bawah tubuhnya erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang saat ini ia rasakan

"AKH!" Teriaknya semakin nyaring, mata sipit itu terpejam erat. Benda aneh yang berada di bawahnya keluar dan dimasukkan secara kasar oleh tubuh yang berada di atasnya sekarang

"Kenapa kau masih sangat ketat eoh!? Padahal sudah kumasuki hampir setiap hari" namja tampan yang berada di atas namja manis ini tampak kesusahan memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh mungil itu "Sakit Siwon-ah!" racau namja manis ini. Peluh mengalir di keningnya. Namja tampan yang bernama Siwon itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga si manis "Tahan Yesung-ah! sakitnya hanya sebentar" bisik Siwon seduktiv, meniup telingan namja manis yang bernama Yesung itu, membuatnya bergidik "Kita baru memulainya, tahanlah"

"Akh!" Yesung meracau lagi, kali ini tangan mungilnya meremas kuat surai hitam Siwon  
"Pelan-pelan, sakit" liquid bening menetes di sudut matanya yang terpejam, Siwon yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai "Katakan kalau kau sudah siap baby" Yesung tak menjawab, sebanarnya ia tak akan pernah siap " emph!" baru saja Yesung ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya. Memaju mundurkan punyanya kedalam tubuh Yesung " emph! Siwon-ah!" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, ini terlalu sakit "Ah!" desah Siwon. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan namja yang ada di bawahnya ini, kesakitan. Tentu saja! Yesung memejamkan matanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya erat, tak peduli bibir itu kini sudah berdarah "Jangan ditahan, suaramu terdengar jauh lebih indah ketika mendesah" Seringaian itu seperti iblis, padahal wajahnya seperti malaikat "Siwon-ah! ah! faster" pinta Yesung, entah kenapa ia menjadi terbuai dangan permainan Siwon "Sesuai permintaanmu baby" Siwon mempercepat tempo permainannya. Bibir tipisnya dengan lihai memainkan bibir Yesung, membuat mabuk namja manis yang tengah berada dalam permainan Siwon "Aku keluar akh!" Yesung mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi perut Siwon dan tentu juga perutnya "Akh! Kau payah" gumam Siwon, mempercepat miliknya memasuki tubuh Yesung. Membuat Yesung meracau tak jelas "Akh! Siwon akh!"

"Itu lebih bagus, terus sebut namaku" Ucap Siwon di sela tusukannya "Tinggal sedikit lagi baby"

"Akh~!" racau Yesung panjang, merasakan cairan Siwon terisi penuh didalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Siwon ambruk di atas Yesung "Kau selalu membuatku merasa puas" Siwon maupun Yesung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, menstabilkan pernapasannya yang tidak teratur "Tidurlah dulu, kau pasti lelah" Siwon menarik tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya, menempelkan wajah manis Yesung kedadanya yang bidang, terakhir Siwon menarik selimut tebal untuk melindungi tubuh polos mereka.

.

Seorang namja tampan terus bolak-balik resah bak setrikaan, memandang ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi namjanya namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara operator, mengatakan bahwa yang dihubungi sedang sibuk "Yesung-ah! kenapa tak mengangkat telponku eoh!?" gumamnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku bingung apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Yesung? Yang ia katakan hanya 'aku bekerja dicafe' dan itupun aku tak tau cafe mana. Dan yang membuatku semakin bingung, kenapa setiap Yesung pulang, pasti ia kesusahan berjalan, wajah manisnya pun nampak kesakitan, namun aku hanya berfikir positif, tak mungkin Yesung membohongiku bukan? Namja yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku selama lima tahun ini tak mungkin berbohong, aku percaya kepadanya.

"hah!" aku menghela napas. Setiap aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, pasti Yesung sudah tak ada, ia hanya menyisakan selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan 'aku harus datang pagi', dan malam pun aku jarang bisa beremu dengan nya, ia pasti pulang saat malam sudah sangat larut.

Aku bertemu dengan Yesung tanpa sengaja. Saat aku masih bekerja di kantorku, tak sengaja aku menabraknya, membuat kertas yang ada ditangan mungilnya jatuh berserakan, aku memandang lekat onyx indahnya,wajahnya sangat manis. Saat aku bertanya apa yang ia lakukan disini ia menjawab 'aku melamar pekerjaan' tanpa fikir panjang aku membawanya ke apartement ku. Aku sedikit tak percaya saat ia mengatakan umurnya 23 karena wajahnya yang terlihat lebih muda dariku, kukira saat pertama melihatnya umurnya baru menginjak 20'an. Saat itu umurku baru 21 tahun. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia merantau untuk mencari pekerjaan dikota besar ini, sebelumnya ia tinggal di panti asuhan di Cheonan.

Setiap hari aku selalu melihat wajah manis Yesung, membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihatnya. Tanpa sengaja aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, yang ternyata ia membalas perasaanku 'Bukankah cinta datang karena terbiasa?' ucapannya terdengar indah.

Lima tahun telah berakhir. Sampai kenyataan yang sulit untuk kami terima datang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku didiagnosis mengidap penyakit kangker tulang belakang, membuat Yesung apalagi aku sangat terpukul, sejak saat itu Yesung melarangku untuk bekerja, dan pabbo nya aku malah menuruti apa yang ia katakan, aku keluar dari kantorku. Dan mulai saat itu Yesung bekerja, setiap ia pulang selalu wajah sakit yang ia tunjukkan. Dia bilang akan menjagaku karena ia lebih tua, sebenarnya aku yang merasa bersalah, aku yang memintanya kesini, lalu kenapa ia yang bekerja.

CKLEK

Suara pintu apartement masuk kepandengaranku, membuyarkan lamunan tentang namja yang kurindukan. Aku melihat Yesung berjalan, yang pastinya dengan sedikit kesusahan, tersenyum di balik wajah kesakitannya "Apa kau lama menungguku Kyu?" tanyanya lembut, aku menggeleng.

**Author POV**

Yesung mendudukan dirinya di sebalah Kyuhyun "Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" Yesung hampir berdiri, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu eoh!?" tanyanya, Yesung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah "Seperti itulah, banyak pelanggan yang datang, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus datang pagi dan pulang malam" balasnya dengan senyum canggung "Hari ini kemotrapiku yang ketiga Sungie-ah! apa kau tak ingat?" Yesung menepuk pelan jidatnya "Nde, apa kau mau kerumah sakit sekarang?" tawar Yesung "Hm! Kau janji, hari ini kau harus menemaniku terapi, rasanya sangat sakit Yesung-ah! aku mau kau menemaniku" Kyuhyun memelas, menggenggam tangan Yesung erat.

Yesung selalu megatakan akan menemani Kyuhyun terapi tapi nyatanya saat Yesung menerima panggilan, Yesung segera pergi tanpa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun "Hanya untuk hari ini saja" Yesung menghela napas, melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan menangkupkan tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun "Nde, kau manja sekali eoh!?"

"Berikan ponselmu hyung" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya "Tak bisa Kyunnie, nanti kalau bos ku menelpon bagaimana?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan "Nanti kalau kau menerima telpon, pasti hyung akan meninggalkanku, menyuruhku untuk melakukan terapi yang sangat menyakitkan itu sendirian" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, Yesung mengangkatnya kembali, mencium bibir tebal itu sekilas "Aku tak akan mengangkatnya" ucap Yesung meyakinkan "Jangan berbohong hyung" Yesung mengangguk "Ayo cepat".

Yesung menyetop sebuah taksi. Menaikinya bersama Kyuhyun "Seoul international hospital" ucap Yesung pada sopir taksi itu "Nde".

.

"Annyeong Dokter Park" sapa Yesung ramah, pada dokter ber tag name Dr. Park Leeteuk "Annyeong, apa kau siap melakukan terapi Kyu?" tanya sang dokter pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Yesung "Nde" ucap Kyuhyun "Sebaiknya kau masuk duluan, aku mau bicara sebantar pada Yesung" Kyuhyun masuk keruangan terapinya, merasa Kyuhyun tak akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka Leeteuk memulai "Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyerah untuk hidup" Yesung membulatkan matanya aneh "Apa maksud anda Dok?"

"Sebulan yang lalu saat terapi keduannya, Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sudah menyerah" Yesung terdiam "Kau harus membuat Kyuhyun percaya bahwa ia masih bisa hidup lebih lama Yesung-ah!"

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak percaya ia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi-" Lanjut Leeteuk

"ia terus mengeluh ingin menghentikan terapi ini, karena menurutnya akan sia-sia kalau pada akhirnya ia akan tetap mati jika terapi ini gagal"

"Taki bisakah di operasi saja?" Raut wajah Yesung mulai terlihat khawatir "Sama saja kau akan membunuhnya-"

"Dan juga pada terapi ketiga ini menimbulkan efek samping seperti, rambut rontok, mudah terserang penyakit dan sebagainya. Kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik Yesung-ah! yakinkan dia bahwa umurnya masih panjang" Yesung mengangguk "Aku akan berusaha".

"Dokter, apakah kita bisa memulainya sekarang?" kedua namja ini terkejut, mendengar suara baritone Kyuhyun. Yang ada di benak Yesung sekarang adalah, apakah Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya? Apakah Kyuhyun sudah lama berada di sana? "Ayo".

Leeteuk mulai menyuntikan cairan itu ke tangan Kyuhyun, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan prihatin, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat, dan sepertinya sangat kesakitan. Yesung merasakan tangannya yang berada di ganggaman Kyuhyun semakin di cengkram erat, manandakan bahwa namja itu sangat kesakitan "Bertahanlah kyu" ucap Yesung menyemangati. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam erat, bibir bawahnya juga ia gigit "Kau kuat Kyu" Yesung merasa menjadi hyung sekaligus namjachingu yang gagal, ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sangat tersiksa menjalani terapi ini "Mianhae" gumam Yesung lemah

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel yang ada di saku celana Yesung bergetar, Kyuhyun membuka matanya seraya menggeleng lemah "Jangan hyung" Yesung merasa tak tega melihat ke adaan Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk tak menganggkat telponnya.

Terapi selesai, Kyuhyun nampak kelelahan duduk di sebelah Yesung "Kau harus memperhatikannya Yesung-ah! kulihat ia tidak makan dengan baik" Yesung mengangguk lemah "Ayo pulang hyung" Kyuhyun menarik pelan kaos yang Yesung kenakan "Nde".

.

Puluhan pesan masuk ke ponsel Yesung, namun tak sedikitpun Yesung berniat untuk membukanya, yang ada difikirannya hanyalah Kyuhyun. Namja yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di bed besar mereka dengan raut wajah kesakitan

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Yesung kembali bergetar, Yesung mengambilnya, hanya untuk melihat siapa sang penelpon 'Kim Kibum', namja kaya raya yang juga pelanggan tetapnya

"Yeoboseo" Ucap Yesung pelan, takut membuat Kyuhyun terusik dengan suaranya

'Yesung-ah! aku membutuhkanmu. Bisakah kau ketempatku malam ini?' Ucap di line seberang dengan nada yang tidak bisa di artikan

"Mianhae Kibum-ssi. Aku tidak bisa"

'Wae?' Tanya Kibum dengan nada kecewa "Ehm! Namjaku sakit, aku harus menjaganya"

'Akh! Tiggalkan saja namja penyakitan itu. Kau terlalu memanjakannya, bukankah dia sudah besar?' Kesal Kibum dengan meninggikan suaranya. Terpaksa Yesung keluar kamar, tak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun "Tidak bisa" Ucap Yesung penuh penekanan "Kalau begitu aku saja yang keapartementmu malam ini. Aku tak mau penolakan, aku membutuhkanmu. Kau akan kubayar lebih"

Pip

Yesung menghela napas, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berhenti bekerja seperti ini, namun ia harus bekerja apa? Ia tak mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain pekerjaan ini, ia juga membutuhkan banyak uang untuk terapi dan kesembuhan Kyuhyun

"Hyung" Suara lemah Kyuhyun terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Yesung "Yesung hyung! Kau dimana?" Baru tersadar suara ini bukan ilusinya, melainkan nyata "Nde. Aku disini Kyu!" Yesung segera masuk kembali kekamar "Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Yesung duduk dipinggiran bed, membantu Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya kekepala ranjang "Ani! Apa hyung tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah "Aku akan libur untuk menjagamu" Balas Yesung seraya tersenyum "Apa salju turun lagi hyung?"

"Hm! Sangat lebat, apa kau kedinginan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yesung yang mengerti akan kemauan Kyuhyun, segera naik ke atas bed, dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar darinya "Aku ingin seperti dulu hyung! Saat musim dingin kita selalu keluar untuk bermain"

"Sudahlah, jangan diingat" sela Yesung

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama" Yesung terdiam dengan mata yang setengah membulat. Apa maksud namjanya ini? "Aku ingin diantarkan oleh banyak orang, setelah itu aku tidur sangat lama"

"Berhenti Kyu! Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Yesung marah. Ia sungguh tak suka Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Ia tak suka, seakan Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya "Aku hanya mengatakan keinginanku"

"Keinginan bodoh apa itu?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dua caramel yang meredup itu lekat "Aku hanya merasa lelah untuk-"

"Cukup! Kau harus bertahan untukku, kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Jika kau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menutup matanya dengan sangat lemah "Kau tidak boleh ikut denganku hyung!"

"Kau harus percaya bahwa kau masih bisa bertahan Kyu-ah! apa kau tak ingat saat aku mengatakan tak ada yang mencintaiku, tak ada yang menyayangiku, tak ada yang membutuhkanku? Kau mengatakan padaku 'You can when you believe?' aku percaya padamu dan aku juga percaya bahwa masih ada yang membutuhkanku, masih ada yang menyayangiku, dan masih ada orang yang mencintaiku" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, mendengar ceramah Yesung membuatnya mengantuk "Dan itu benar, kau mencintaiku saat aku percaya, kau menyayangiku saat aku percaya. Saat ini aku sungguh percaya bahwa kau sangat membutuhkanku" Itu benar, memang benar Kyuhyun membutuhkan Yesung untuk saat ini, membutuhkan namja manis itu untuk selalu disampinganya "Kau harus percaya itu Kyu! Kau bisa bertahan. Percayalah untukku dan dirimu sendiri"

Ting Tung

Yesung membulakan matanya. Apakah itu Kibum? Namja penganggu momentnya dengan Kyuhyun "Siapa hyung?"

"Kau disini saja nde! Jangan keluar. kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku, tapi jangan keluar arra?" Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah Yesung yeng menurutnya aneh, namun ia tetap mengangguk. Yesung mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

KLEK

Benar dugaan Yesung namja itu kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya "Ada apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa?" Ucap Yesung dingin "Kenapa kau sedingin itu baby?"

BRAK

Kibum menerobos masuk menabrak tubuh mungil Yesung "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar tidak sopan" Racau Yesung frustasi. Sebenarnya apa mau Kibum? Biasanya Kibum selalu menurut, hanya saja saat bulan lalu Kibum pergi keJepang, dan setelah pulang, ia jadi seperti ini

"Mana namja penyakitan yang hanya menyusahkanmu itu? Aku mau melihatnya!"

PLAK

Entah dapat keberanian darimana Yesung berani menampar pipi Kibum, hingga pipi itu memerah "Itu kenyataan Yesung-ssi. Kenapa kau menamparku eoh!?"

"Dia tidak pernah menyusahkanku"

"Lalu kenapa kau bekerja sebagai bitch? Menjual tubuhmu untuk mengobati namja itu?"

"Karena dia hidupku. Dia separuh jiwaku. Dia juga napas dan penyemangatku, membuatku percaya bahwa dunia ini tak sekejam yang kufikirkan"

"Tak usah berceramah Kim Yesung, lebih baik kau layani aku. Aku akan membayarmu lebih besar" Yesung menggeleng lemah. Menundukkan wajahnya frustasi "Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap disini untuk menjaganya" Kibum mendecih. Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa, Kibum juga duduk disamping Yesung "Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali, aku mencintaimu, jika kau mau aku akan membiayai pengobatan Kyuhyun sampai sembuh. Aku mempunyai dokter kenalan yang ahli menangani kangker seperti yang diderita Kyuhyun" Yesung terdiam. Ini bagus bukan? Kyuhyunnya bisa sembuh, tapi- "Kau tinggalkan dia. Menikahlah denganku, berjanji jangan lagi menemuinya" Yesung menggeleng cepat. Mana bisa ia meninggalkan separuh hidupnya? Sama saja ia bunuh diri bukan?

"Hyung! Akh~!" Terdengar pekikan nyaring dari kamar, membuat Yesung segera berlari "Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak Yesung panik, melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari bed dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya hingga membasahi kaos yang ia kenakan "Kyu-ah! kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawa kepala Kyuhyun kedadanya, tak peduli darah juga menodai bajunya "Kepalaku sakit hyung!" Desah Kyuhyun kesakitan "Kita kerumah sakit nde!" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Kau bodoh! Keadaan seperti ini kau masih saja keras kepala" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon dokter Leeteuk" Yesung meraih ponselnya. Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya Leeteuk mengengkatnya "Leeteuk-ah! cepat ke apartementku! Palli" Ucap Yesung frustasi. Kibum yang melihat adegan dramatis ini menjadi tersentuh, melihat bagaimana perjuangan keduanya. Tapi ia juga ingin memiliki Yesung seutuhnya, ia tak boleh mengalah apalagi menyerah.

"Yesung-ah! wae?" Leeteuk segera masuk kekamar KyuSung, membantu Yesung untuk membaringkan Kyuhyun ke atas bed "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kyuhyun mengatakan ia sakit kepala dan darah terus keluar" Ucap Yesung resah. Air mata terus keluar dari kedua onyx indahnya "Bisa kalian keluar? aku mau memeriksanya" Dengan cepat Yesung keluar, menutup pintu. Tak mempedulikan Kibum yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah khawatirnya

"Tenanglah" Kibum membawa Yesung kepelukannya "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kyuhyunku sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Racau Yesung, kali ini memukul-mukul dada Kibum, mengis di dada hangat yang walau tak sehangat pelukan Kyuhyun.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka, Yesung segera berlari menghampiri Leeteuk, terlihat gurat kesedihan yang dipancarkan Leeteuk, membawa pertanda yang tidak baik bagi Yesung "Kyuhyun kenapa? Cepat katakan? Kyuhyunku kenapa?" Tanya Yesung tak sabaran "Mianhae"

DEG

Kata ini bukan yang ia harapkan. Kenapa harus terjadi pada Kyuhyunya? Kenapa tak terjadi pada dirinya saja? Ia sungguh tak ingin mendengar kabar buruk, ia ingin Kyuhyunnya sembuh, dan bertahan untuknya. 'mianhae' ini bukan kata bagus. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Menangis? Berkata membenci takdir?

"Kangkernya sudah menyebar cepat. Meski kau membawanya ke rumah sakit di Seoul, disini tak ada peralatan yang bisa membantunya hidup. Kau harus membawanya kepada dokter yang berpengalaman, atau dokter spesialis kangker di luar negri. Aku harus pergi, masih banyak yang harsu kutangani" Tubuh Yesung merosot jatuh. Sungguh ia tak berani kekamar Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin melihat derita yang dialami kekasihnya, kenapa hanya Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak ia dan Kyuhyun saja?

Dengan rasa ketakutan dan kekhawatiranya Yesung melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya "Kyu~" Lirih Yesung parau, suaranya terdengar bergetar "Bertahanlah untukku" Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun "Kau bisa fikirkan kembali ucapanku. Jika kau mau hubungi aku" Ucap Kibum, lalu pergi keluar apartement.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi Yesung belum juga bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur, terus memandangi wajah sang namja. "Kau membuatku takut. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Tes

Liquid bening jatuh membasahi dada Kyuhyun. Jika saja air mata itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun sembuh, membuat Kyuhyunnya kembali seperti dulu, namun sayang itu hanya seandainya, dan tak akan pernah terjadi "Kyu! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku mau kau sembuh, tapi aku juga tidak mau melepaskanmu. Aku bagaimana? Jawab aku, jangan hanya diam Kyu!"

"Apa kau mau melihat aku terus menangis seperti ini eoh!? Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asalkan kau harus kuat dan bertahan untukku, sembuh untukku kumohon hiks, hiks. Bahkan aku belum menyanyikan lagu yang kau mau hiks, cepatlah sembuh hiks aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang kau mau. Bahkan aku akan menyanyikannya sepanjang hidupku jika kau mau hiks" Yesung terus terisak "Berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi Kyu! Hanbeon-"

"Satu hal yang tak kau tahu! Aku berbohong padamu, aku mengkhianatimu. Mianhae! Apakah karena ini kau jadi menghukumku? Apakah karena aku mengkhianatimu Tuhan jadi menghukumku seperti ini hilks" Tangan yang ada di genggaman Yesung bergerak lemah "Hyung! Kenapa kau menagis? Kenapa kau belum tidur" Mendengar suara baritone merdu kekasihnya, Yesung segera memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun "Jangan mendiamkanku Kyu! Kau harus sembuh! Apa kau mau aku terus menangis seperti ini eoh!?"

"Aku kesakitan hyung! Aku merasa tidak mungkin untuk bertahan" Lagi-lagi kata yang tak mau Yesung dengar keluar "Kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu, aku akan mengirimmu keluar negri untuk menjalani pengobatan. Setelah itu kau akan sembuh dan kita akan menikah, hidup bahagia untuk selamanya" Ucap Yesung meyakinkan. Sama saja Yesung menerima tawaran Kibum "Jika kau mencintaiku, kumohon. Lakukanlah pengobatan ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau pengobatan itu gagal?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Memejamkan matanya menahan sakit "Tak akan gagal, dokter ini sudah profesional Kyu-ah! jebal" pinta Yesung penuh harap, matanyapun terlihat berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kyuhyun tak tega "Baiklah. Kapan aku kesana?" Yesung tersenyum. Harapan Kyuhyun untuk hidup semakin terlihat jelas dimatanya "Aku akan mengurusnya nanti"

"Ada satu permintaanku sebelum aku ke luar negri hyung?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya "Apa itu?"

"Kau berjanji akan menyanyikan lagu gray paper untukku. Bernyanyilah! Aku mau mendengarnya sebelum aku pergi"

Tes

Air mata menetes lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya sanga sakit, seprti ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka "Baiklah! Dengarkan baik-baik nde" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yesung mengubah posisinya jadi duduk

'_Mianhaeseo haneun mariya_

_Niga ulgo isseo haneun mariya_

_Sumi makhyeo samkideut han mariya meongcheonghan_

_Gaseumi seodureuneun mal'_

Tak henti-hentinya Yesung terus terisak. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Yesung "Uljima"

'_Chamgo chamabogo mageuryeo haedo du soneuro nae ibeul_

_Magapabbo_

_Nae maumeul sseonaeryeogandeutan hanmadi, Saranghae'_

"Selesaikan hyung! Suaramu sangat bagus"

'_Cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal, dubal naega iksulkhan ne balgeoeum hanbal dubal_

_Jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok'_

'_Jiwojideut ichyeojilkkabwa, boiji anneundeut sarajilkkabwa_

_Ilcoedo sumanbeobeun doenarineun mal meolligajiman'_

Hingga akhirnya Yesung menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya. Dengan isakah lebih nyaring.

'_Ige majimagirago hanbeon, dubeon jikiji mot hal yakseokdeul hanbeon, dubeon_

_Jegeumssik meoreojyo sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok._

_Dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago jebal, jebal.'_

"Selesai" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dengan senyum yang menawan "Kyu-ah! aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau jangan marah nde!"

"Aku tak akan marah my sungie baby chagy" Pipi Yesung merona mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun akan dirinya "Aku- aku membohongimu" Yesung menundukan kepalany. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung "Maksudmu"

"Sebenarnya aku bukan bekerja di cafe, tapi aku menjadi-" Yesung menggantungkan kata-katanya "Menjadi apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran "Bitch"

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, seakan hatinya ditusuk ribuan jarum berduri yang lebih dari sakit. Ia saja yang namjachingunya tak pernanh menyentuh Yesung, hanya sebatas ciuman. Lalu kenapa dengan mudahnya orang yang bukan siapa-siapa Yesung malah dengan mudah menikmati tubuh namjanya! Apakah Kyuhyun harus marah?

"Gwenchana" Kini Yesung yang membulatkan matanya "K-Kyu?" Tanyanya tak yakin "Aku tahu kau melakukan itu untukku" Ya Tuhan! Beruntung sekali Yesung mendapatkan Kyuhyun, sudah tampan baik pula. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang sebaik Kyuhyun, jika orang lain yang menjadi namja Yesung, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya jika mengatakan kebenaran "Kau tak marah?" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Untuk apa marah?" Yesung tersenyum, berhambur kepelukan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Yesung meraup bibir tebal Kyuhyun, melumatnya lembut. Sangat lama mereka berciuman "Emh!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung "Apa kau puas hum?" Goda Kyuhyun "Sebenarnya belum" Balas Yesung dengan sedikit malu "Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu, nanti saja saat aku sembuh nde" Ekspresi Yesung berubah. Apakah ia bisa bertemu Kyuhyun saat namja ini sudah sembuh? "Aku tak mau! Kuyakin kau kuat Kyu!" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, ia menindihi tubuh Yesung. Mulai nakal di atas tubuh sang namja manis "Kau mengatakan tidak kuat! Kau bohong eoh!?"

"Untukmu baby" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Begitulah malam mereka, menghabiskannya dengan melakukan hubungan yang didasari oleh cinta, hanya cinta, sayang bukan terpaksa seperti Yesung melayani pelangganya.

.

Aroma percintaan menyeruak saat Yesung membuka matanya. Mengerjabkannya beberapa kali. Ia sungguh tak percaya, Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya, membuatnya puas. Padahal kondisi Kyuhyun bisa terbilang lemah. Yesung mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun "Emh!" Desah Kyuhyun malas, meregangkan tubuhnya "Sudah pagi Kyunie. Ayo mandi, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" Ucap Yesung lembut. Mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian "Nde" Balas Kyuhyun seadanya. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi "Kau terlihat biasa saja, tak seperti orang sakit. Apakah itu keajaiban?" Gumam Yesung senang. Mengambil baju handuk dan memakainya. Menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kyunie-ah! apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Yesung hati-hati, menyuap nasi goreng kemulutnya "Nde. Kepala, punggung, dan kakiku" Balas Kyuhyun "Apa karena kita melakukan itu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mengambil air dan meminumnya "Ani. Itu sudah sakit bahkan sebelum kita melakukannya"

"Apa aku membuatnya semakin sakit?"

"Tidak"

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Yesung memandang ponselnya, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun "Angkatlah" Kyuhyun yang mengerti tatapan Yesungpun membalasnya

"Aku keluar sebentar nde" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kembali memakan sarapannya

"Wae Siwon-ah!?" Tanya Yesung pada line seberang

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Kudengar Kyuhyun terkena kangker bukan?"

"Nde" Balas Yesung membenarkan

"Aku mempunyai dokter yang berada di London, dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang sama seperti Kyuhyun! Dia bisa menjamin akan sembuh" Yesung terdiam. Seakan ia dilanda dilema antara pilihan Siwon atau Kibum

"Jika kau mau aku akan mengurus keberangkatan Kyuhyun siang ini. Aku akan mengatur semuanya paspor. Visa dan lainnya" Yesung tersenyum

"Baiklah. Aku mau" Balas Yesung senang

"Aku akan menjempuntnya jam satu siang. Bersiaplah arra?"

"Nde. Gomawo Siwon-ah! kau sangat baik"

Pip

Dengan langkah cerianya Yesung kembali keruang makan "Kyu-ah! kau akan ke London untuk menjalani pengobatan, siang ini jam satu kau berangkat, apa kau siap?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya "Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung "Bukankah lebih cepat kau menjalani pengobatan lebih baik. Dan juga kau akan kembali lebih cepat" Kyuhyun nampak berfikir "Ah! baiklah"

.

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau harus berjuang untuk sembuh. Aku selalu menunggumu kembali" Ucap Yesung terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun "Nde"

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau harus kuat untuk Yesung arra! Kau harus sembuh" Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun "Donghae akan membimbingmu diLondon, kau tenang saja, dia bisa bahasa Inggris dan dia tahu kemana harus pergi dan lain-lainnya" Kyuhyun menangguk. Menarik kepala Yesung dan mencium kening, kedua kelopak mata Yesung, pipi dan terakhir bibir itu "Kau haru hidup dengan baik nde baby" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat "Nde. Kau harus sembuh" Balas Yesung sedih "Ayo kita pergi Kyu!" Donghae datang, mengambil koper yang ada di pegangan Kyuhyun "Siwon-ah! tolong jaga Yesung selama aku tak ada nde. Dan gomawo sudah memberikanku pengobatan ini. Mianhae juga sudah menyusahkanmu" Siwon tersenyum tulus, memperlihatkan dua dimple dikedua pipinya "Kajja" Kyuhyun mengangguk, berjalan mengekor di belakang Donghae, sesekali berbaik unutk melihat namja yang dicintainya "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan atau tidak, tapi firasatku mengatakan aku tidak bisa Yesung-ah! mianhae" Gumam Kyuhyun parau, air mata menetes membasahi sepatu hitamnya.

.

Selama Kyuhyun tak ada Yesung tak tinggal sendiri di apartementnya, ada Siwon yang menemani Yesung "Siwon-ah! aku merindukan Kyuhyun" Yesung terisak, menagisi orang yang ada jauh disana, mengingat kenangan indah bersama Kyuhyun membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Melihat tempat tidur yang dulu diisi Kyuhyun telah rapi disisi sana, baju Kyuhyun juga tertata rapi dilemari.

'Kyu-ah! apa kau tak tahu? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu ketika aku sendiri seperti ini'

'Kyunie, aku merasa sehari itu seperti setahun saat aku sendiri tanpamu'

'Ketika kau pergi, aku menghitung setiap langkah yang kau ambil'

'Tak tahukah kau? Seberapa besar aku membutuhkamu?'

'Aku tidak bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal. Aku ingin kau ada di sampingku selamanya'

Demikianlah kata-kata yang memenuhi fikiran Yesung tentang Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya

**Yesung POV**

'Ketika kau pergi. Seluruh hatiku merindukanmu. Bahkan wajahmu selalu hadir di setiap hembusan napasku. Aku selalu mengatakn'ok' semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi hatiku jauh dari kata itu, aku merindukanmu.

Aku selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk mengingatmu, ketika kau pergi, waku terasa berjalan sangat lambat.

Bahkan bau tubuhmu masih melekat dibajumu. Inilah obat rinduku padamu.

Lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir Kyu-ah!. segalanya tentangmu, tentang kita masih melekat jelas diotakku.

"KYUHYUN-AH! JEBAL CEPAT KEMBALI. NAE BOGOSHIPO"

**Author POV**

Sebulan sudah, tak ada kabar dari Donghae yang mengabarkan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun

"Waeyo Hae-ya?"

'. . . . . '

"MWO?"

'. . . . '

"Nde"

Siwon menghampiri Yesung yang duduk melamun di balkon apartement. Menepuk pelan bahu Yesung "Ah! Siwon, ada apa?" Yesung menghapus air matanya "Kau harus kuat"

DEG

Ada kata-kata yang tak ingin Yesung dengar lagi. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi "Ada apa? Apa Kyuyyun sudah sembuh?" Tanya Yesung mencoba berfikir positif, walau istingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi "Mianhae"

"Kenapa Siwon-ah! katakan ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun tak dapat bertahan! Ia telah pergi"

DEG

Sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa Yesung terima "Hahah! Kau pasti bercanda, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Kyuhyun namja yang kuat, aku tahu itu"

"Kau harus menerimanya Yesung-ah! ini kenyataan. Sadarlah" Yesung menggeleng seiring air matanya yang bertambah deras "Jenazah Kyuhyun akan dimakamkan hari ini di Seoul. Bersiaplah, kita akan kesana"

"KYUHYUN-AH! KAU BERBOHONG. KAU JAHAT~" Teriak Yesung frustasi. Tak pernanh menyangka bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya, percintaan pertama dan terakhirnya. Sungguh Yesung tak dapat menerima semua itu.

.

Yesung menangis sesegukan. Melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa terbaring di peti mati, dengan jas mahal yang melekat ditubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hiks.. Siwon-ah! Kyuhyun berbohong padaku" Yesung terus menangis, membasahi dada Siwon dengan air matanya "Kau harus iklas Yesung-ah! Kyuhyun tak akan pergi dengan tenang jika kau seperti ini" Ucap Siwon menyemangati "Aku ak bisa menerimanya"

"Yesung-ah! sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, dia menitipkan ini padaku. For you" Donghae menyerahkan amplop berwarna biru pada Yesung.

Pemakaman telah usai, Yesung tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Walau Siwon telah membujuknya, namja tampan berdimple smile itu hanya menunggu dan mengawasi Yesung dari dalam mobil. Siwon berjanji akan menjaga Yesung untuk Kyuhyun, karena itu permintaan terakhir Kyuhyun padanya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Yesung membuka amplop itu, kemudian membuka lipatan kertas. Terlihat tulisan tangan Kyuhyun yang berantakan

'_Yesungie-ah! gomawo sudah menjadi orang yang menemaniku disisa hidupku. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki namja sepertimu. Gomawo sudah menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Gomawo sudah merawat, menjaga dan menghiburku. Aku tahu aku bukanlan namjachingu yang baik untukmu._

_Mianhae karena aku merusak masa depanmu. Membuatmu terjerat dalam hidupku._

_Mianhae aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk kembali padamu. Mian, aku berbohong._

_Aku berjanji Yesungie baby-ah! dikehidupan kedua aku akan menikahimu, dan kita akan memiliki aegya semanis dirimu. Aku menunggumu di kehidupan kedua._

_Selamanya aku mencintaimu, tak ada yang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku. Aku sungguh menyayangimu. Kumohon, bahagialah bersama Siwon, aku yakin Siwon bisa menjagamu saat aku tak ada._

_SELAMANYA CHO KYUHYUN MILIK KIM YESUNG_

_DAN KIM YESUNG SELAMANYA MILIK CHO KYUHYUN'_

.

Musim dingin telah berganti, digantikan indahnya musim semi. Kerinduan yang mendalam akan sosok Kyuhyun menyeruak dihati Yesung.

Yesung menyanyikan lagu Gray paper dengan air mata kesedihannya, meski Siwon ada disamping Yesung dan menyemangatinya, namun sosok Kyuhyun tak bisa digantikan. Namja yang mengisi hari-harinya selama enam tahun sudah tiada untuk selamanya.

**Yesung POV**

Aku mencoba menghapuskan rasa cintaku pada Kyuhyun, melalui aliran awan yang tenang.

Aku berada di bawah langit yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Siwon memaksaku untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan pindah ke Namwon, hanya untuk membuatku melupakan semuanya, tapi tidak semudah itu.

Cinta kita seperti sebuah ancaman, seperti kita tak bisa bersatu. Itu tak adi. Kau meninggalkanku. Perpisahan ini sungguh kejam, kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita Kyu? Apakah ini perjalanan cinta terakhirku? Aku tak bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain, hatiku sudah dipenuhi dirimu. Sekarang tak ada kata yang mampu menghiburku, mungkin sepenuh hidupku hanya akan dipenuhi melodrama yang menyakitkan. sekarang saatnya semuanya ditutup, kisah melo kita.

Aku terlahir untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan aku mencintaimu sampai mati. Hatiku yang beku telah dipenuhi kesedihan. Bahkan dengan mata tertutup, aku tak bisa merasakanmu.

Aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu dengan segala kesedihanku, dengan segala air mataku. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Trauma telah terukir dikepalaku. Setelah air mata ini kering, aku akan menangis mengingat cinta yang kurasakan saat bersamamu. Aku tak merasakan sakit ataupun kesepian, kebahagiaan hanyalah pembicaraanku pada diri sendiri. aku tidak bisa mempertahankan sesuatu lebih rumit lagi.

Pengembaraan yang tak terlerakan orang datang dan pergi.

.

Terulang lagi.. malam ini, di bawah cahaya bulan yang biru. Mungkin aku akan terlelap sendirian. Bahkan didalam mimpi aku selalu mecarimu Kyu-ah! mencarimu sambil menyanyikan lagu ini.

Cinta yang telah kuhapuskan bersama awan... aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu.

**Author POV**

"Yesung-ah!" Panggil Siwon. Berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang melamun di balkon "Malam ini dingin, nanti kau sakit" Ucap Siwon lembut "Gwenchana. Bila aku sakit, kemudian aku akan mati dan bertemu Kyuhyun di surga" Gumam Yesung, pandangannya masih kosong kedepan "Jangan bicara seperti itu Yesung-ah!" Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Yesung "Aku akan menjagamu untuk Kyuhyun" Bisik Yesung ditelinga Yesung "Gomawo" Balas Yesung lemah 'Tapi tak semudah itu Siwon-ah!' batin Yesung

.

Pagi menjelang. Siwon mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, beranjak untuk kekamar Yesung. Seharusnya jika mereka tidur berdua juga tidak apa-apa bukan? Bukankah mereka sering melakukan itu dan tidur di bed yang sama? Tapi Yesung yang meminta untuk tidur sendiri, Yasudah! Siwon menurut saja.

Tok Tok Tok

Siwon mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna putih, didepan pintu itu terdapat gantungan kura-kura yang diberi nama 'Kim Yesung'

"Yesung-ah!" Siwong mengernyit. Pinunya tak dikunci, biasanya Yesung selalu mengunci pintunya. Yesung masih tidur, itulah yang ada difikiran Siwon, melihat Yesung masih terbungkus selimut. Siwon meningkap selimut baby blue itu, mata obsidian Siwon membelalak sempurna, perut Yesung berdarah, dengan pisau masih menancap diperutnya. Wajah manisnyapun terlihat sangat pucat. Ekor mata Siwon menangkap secarik kertas disamping Yesung, Siwon mengambil dan membacanya

'_Siwon-ah! gomawo selama ini kau sudah baik padaku. Aku sungguh tak tahan lagi hidup tanpa Kyuhyun disisiku. Jika Kyuhyun pergi, aku akan ikut bersamanya'_

**-THE END-**

**Aigoo~ kepanjangan nde chingu? Bagaimana? Dapatkah feel nya? Aku buat ff iniu karena hatiku lagi galau, bukan karena namja, tapi karena yeoja (Temen) huhu.. sedih banget.**

**Bagaimana gagalkan sadnya? Hurtnya? Riview nde chingu.**

**Aku bingung mau ngasih rate apa! Awalnya kan ada nc nya, tapi saat tengah2 dan terakhirnya nc nya gak ada lagi. Jadi kukasih aja 'T'.**

**Dan juga, title nya pas gak sih? #Digampar**

**Akhir2ini nae suka banget sama lagu 'BigBang-Blue, Avril Lavine-When You're Gone, sama Yesung-Gray paper' jadi ff ini sedikit terinspirasi dari tu tiga lagu.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih. Minta riviewnya nde chingu**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
